Pokerface
by XBrokenxDollsX
Summary: AU. In holy matrimony, it is said that you will always speak the truth and confess to your spouse for support and earning trust from your soulmate. However, he had just never gotten around to tell her his real job. They always did say that keeping secrets for so long can bite you in the ass. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

(re-loaded because error).

Lady Gaga does crazy shit to me. Please don't kill me; I pinky promise to update my work eventually, but this was just on my mind and I had to get it out before I lost it.

I love you, but you can't stop me o-o

Please, feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing. I hope you all have a wonderful day and will enjoy this to whatever is to come of it c:

=xxx=

.

.

.

Pokerface

Paris, France

He stood at the bar with his sunglasses on. It was too damn bright outside and he tried to come inside to hide from the blazing sun, but the tavern had big windows that let in tons of sunlight so he didn't want to take off his shades still. He didn't like coming to foreign places, personally. He liked to stay back in Japan and going to island and major asian cities to do his business and then go back to his place to hang around and maybe hang out with his older brother.

That was probably the worst thing about his job. He had to do these stupid international business when his brother didn't want to.

Uchiha Sasuke, a fresh out-of-college twenty-two year old, stood at the bar with a full glass of beer in his hand, looking absolutely bored with himself. His black hair slicked back with the tiniest bit of hair gel to keep his bangs out of his face, dressed in a button-up shirt and black jeans to wear and his older brother's watch on his right wrist, he looked like he could blend in with the crowd of France, really. However, whenever someone strolled by, an obvious citizen of Europe's leading fashion and trading partner, they could avert their gazes and mumble to their companions about how he looked too casual to be in a bar. At least, that's what Sasuke thinks they're saying, since he never bothered to learn French to save his life; he didn't care for foreign language, unless it had to do with him wanting to learn it.

But, alas, he didn't care.

Gazing at his glass of beer, Sasuke picked it up and chugged a few gulps down and sighed. Looking at his watch, he counted down the hours he had left before he could go on the plane back home. He couldn't wait to go home and blame his brother for the two days of hell in a country he knew nothing about, let alone with no backup or friends. He wanted to have his brother pay for the ticket that came from his own pocket money, the beer he's drinking now and a tip for saving his ass by taking his job when he didn't want to.

Hearing sirens coming up, Sasuke lazily turned himself around and leaned on his elbows to see police cars zoom by the windows, tilting his head curiously. He has been wondering when they would show up, since it was France after all. Sasuke's only seen movies of France with police chases and the bad guy with a thick accent, or something, and the weird noises of their sirens ringing in his ears. He smirked, finishing the last of his beer before leaving a small tip and heading to the door.

The door slammed open with three policemen shuffling inside, yelling something in French to the people in the bar, who all gave nervous glances to Sasuke, he noticed. He stepped back when one of the policemen stood up to Sasuke, yelling in what seemed to be a question and backing him up to the nearest wall. The bartender said something but he doubted it was anything good for Sasuke's end. The cop continued to question Sasuke and all he did was shrug and raise his hands.

'Itachi better fucking answer the phone if I have to call him...' Sasuke thought bitterly when the other one came to help him cuff his hands. Behind his shades, Sasuke rolled his eyes when his face was shoved against the wall by the sweaty hand of the French man. With his ears, he heard the door jingle open and a feminine voice bursting into the cloud of rambles and yelling, instantly shutting up all three policemen and the occupants of the bar.

The cop who cuffed Sasuke yanked his head off the wall and he came face-to-face with a small, petite-looking woman with pink hair, green eyes and sandaled feet that were tapping on the tiled floor with anger and frustration. He blinked, oblivious on what the woman was saying, watching how her perfect teeth bit her lip when she finished talking to the cop, who sputtered and gestured to Sasuke with accusation.

The woman rolled her eyes in a feisty way - a way that Sasuke found attractive - before she shoved the officer on the shoulder with a shriek and pointing to Sasuke's bound wrist, and the shocked man nodded slowly and proceeded to remove the bracelets from him. The woman pulled Sasuke to his side, who was still silent and confused all the same while she continued to jabber at the three cops, sounding offended and pissed at the same time.

Sasuke watched with blank amusement when the head policeman tipped his head and mumbled on what to be an apology, and the woman…

Slap!

With her delicate-looking hand, the woman slammed her palm against the man's face harshly, cursing in the foreign language before grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him out of the bar, leaving the cops and civilians with big eyes and worried frowns.

The heating sun was boiling his skin already, and Sasuke really didn't want to be pulled anywhere by a stranger. However, the woman was just doing that and it gave Sasuke to check her profile out. She had a light green summer dress on with a black shoulderbag, her pink hair was wrapped in a messy bun and her curves and bottom looked good and-!

"Oi...Oi!" Sasuke bursted out after a moment of being lulled around, yanking his arm out of her hold. The woman stopped walking and looked back to him with a raised brow.

"What?" she said in perfect Japanese, which actually surprised Sasuke.

"You speak Japanese?" he asked dumbly, watching her roll her eyes again in that way Sasuke was liking more and more each time she does it.

"Of course I speak Japanese, I'm from Japan, you numbnuts," she sniffed and shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms. "You know, it would be common courtesy to say 'thank you' to someone who saved your ass from the police. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had the chance to set foot back in Japan for a year at most."

"What the hell was going on?"

"Some politician got murdered down the street in a private room and a witness was talking about how a male with asian features was at the scene," she shrugged, and Sasuke inwardly blanched. "Something about being on tape, but the figure was way too blurry to distinguish."

Sasuke blinked and pushed his shades up to the crown of his head, taking in her bright colors with a blinding squint. "So what did you tell the cops when they were trying to arrest me."

She shifted her head, tilting her chin up and Sasuke just looked at her pale and pretty neck. "I told them you were my husband, recently married-" Sasuke frowned "- and we were on our honeymoon; I wanted to buy myself a cake and told you to meet me at the bar back there, just waiting and not to really initiate a conversation without me. I told them you didn't know any French, but I practically begged you to take me there for our honeymoon."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed and looked around, where everyone was following the sound of a siren with curiosity, completely avoiding the two in the middle of the walkway. The sound of her sandal tapping on the ground caught his attention again. "So...what did you tell them?"

The woman smirked naughtily and swayed her hips with self satisfaction. "I told them that my husband was too dumb to go and try to murder anyone, that I practically had to get you out of bed today. I was completely offended that they would accuse two honeymooners for a murder of a politician that I can't say his name; and they said they were sorry, but I slapped them and called them dirty swine for being so racist."

"Wow."

"So, do I get a thanks, or are you one of those idiots who find being saved by a woman unmanly?" she sighed, looking like she didn't really want to waste anymore time with Sasuke if he wasn't going to do anything, and he smirked at that.

"First," he said slowly, making her raise a brow again, "I'd like a name of my 'hero'."

She laughed quietly, and he liked that. "My name is Sakura. Uzumaki Sakura," she said and stuck out her hand for a shake. He returned his willingly and responded with his own name, to which she nodded in understanding.

"So...thanks, for all that," Sasuke said with a snap when their hands let go, but he could still feel the tingle at his fingertips. "What are you doing all the way in France anyway, Sakura?"

"I'm graduating from medical school next year, and they had a required semester to spend in France to get into the hospitals and business," she shrugged. "I'm actually heading back to Japan tonight; all my stuff has been packed and shipped back to my place, so I just wanted to get a treat for the road when I saw you get pushed against the wall. I could ask you the same thing since you look like a person who wouldn't want to be in France in the first place."

Sasuke tsk-ed and shook his head. "My older brother...I made a deal with him to go and deliver something for his work and I ended up staying longer than I wanted. He's a businessman who works all over the place and he apparently didn't want to go."

"Aww, such a good boy to his nii-chan," Sakura teased lightly and poked his dress-shirt. "Well, you looked like you needed help, so I suppose I should have done something great before leaving."

"Saving my sorry ass?"

"Slapping a cop. You couldn't get away with that in Japan if you live there, you know," she smiled brightly. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sasuke and I hope you have a safe trip home. Don't look so foreign in a bar anymore, m'kay?" Sakura winked cutely and twirled around to begin walking away, but Sasuke was quick enough to catch her fingers to stop her. When she looked at him again with a questionable blink, and Sasuke swore that his chest twisted.

"For saving me from French prison, allow me to thank you properly...like a gentleman," he said the last part with a snarky smirk on his face and stepped up to her. "Allow me to treat you to dinner before you get on your plane; there's enough time to dine in somewhere fancy, and I'll pay for it all."

"Sounds like you're trying to flirt with me, Mr. Uchiha," she said with a knowing smile.

"Is it working?" He swore to God that he has never been like this before. It was usually Itachi who would try to be suave and gentle with the ladies.

When Sakura shrugged and looped her soft arm around his, Sasuke had to thank Itachi for sending his ass to France, the place he never wanted to spend more than hours in unless something beneficial for Sasuke came out of it.

.

.

.

Russian roulette is not the same without a gun.

.

.

.

Two Years Later

Kyoto, Japan

Sasuke pulled the trigger, setting off the silent bullet as blood and bits of flesh shot out of the back of his victim, who gurgled his last breath and fell from his velvet chair in the private poker room. Shoving his gun into the hidden pocket of his black coat, Sasuke viewed the mess he made in the manner of a minute. Four dead bodies were sprawled on the floor, one's face planted on the table where cards and chips spewed everywhere, and the last one who just slid under the table and dropping his small pistol in the process while Sasuke finished the job. Running his fingers through his black hair, Sasuke craned his neck and kicked a spade card off his black shoes before turning to the door to exit.

Pulling out his cellphone, Sasuke pushed it against his ear and waited for the other line to pick up. "Oi, Father, the head and members of the gang are dead. You can cross off their profiles for the boss now, or I can do it tomorrow."

"You're not coming back to the office?" Fugaku, Sasuke's father and co-worker asked in a stoic-tone, just like his youngest son.

Sasuke snorted and pushed his way out of the room and into the hallway. "It's two in the morning and I want to go home. If it's such a big deal to have it done then give it to Nii-san," he snapped a bit. He's been gone from home for about four days and was expected to come back in two more days, however Sasuke took care of the job quicker than expected and doesn't plan on waiting anymore. He was tired.

"Don't get bitchy with me, son, I don't make the rules here," Fugaku growled back and Sasuke smirked once he exited the casino into the slightly-chilly night. He looked for his parked rented car just where he left it. "Just go home and I'll take care of it. I'll make sure to let your mother know that you said hello."

"Bye," Sasuke mumbled before ending the call. He got into his car and started the engine, being glad that he was able to leave the building without suspicion. He had improved on his body language much more for security guards and cameras now, and he didn't mind boasting about it with his father and older brother.

Getting onto the freeway, Sasuke checked his voicemails for any missed calls. One was the only thing that mattered to him, listening to the soft voice that was recorded specially for him; he smirked a little bit at the tone, tired yet excited on how she was counting the days for him to come home and have made a meal for him. He didn't plan on calling back, since it was given at eight and he was pretty sure that she was asleep or close to it at this point - he knows how much of a nightowl she could be.

It took him an hour to get home, but not before stopping at a gas station to exchange cars with his coworker, just to drive his own car into the garage and kill the engine. Flipping his compartment open, Sasuke pulled out a silver ring and proceeded to slip it onto his left ring finger while checking to see all the lights of the western-styled house off and drapes closed, besides the blue light flickering in the room he knew all too well. Getting out of his car and exiting the garage, Sasuke looked out to the street of the neighborhood. All houses in a big space away from each other, green grass and tall trees, everything seemed normal.

Taking out his keys and opening the back door, Sasuke slipped inside and shut the door and locked the bolt. The kitchen was empty and spotless, as he would assume it was her doing, and kicked off his shoes and coat in the closet - in the far back where the winter apparel usually would be stowed away. He made his way farther into the house and could hear the TV on upstairs as he slipped up the steps swiftly and quietly.

He passed the photos hung on the wall in the hallway, glancing at a couple of them and the ones on the desk in the hallway before creeping the door open to the master bedroom. Looking inside, it was as exactly as he left it. Some clothes sprawled on the floor, a pair of heels on the chair that decorated the room and his socks peppered here and there. He could smile at it, hearing from that she was planning on cleaning the bedroom before he came home, but he knew she would have waited for that to be last on her list of to-do's.

Strolling in, Sasuke peered to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room, where the dark blanket and pillows were placed neatly and tidly...except for the anatomy curled in the middle of it.

Sakura laid there on her side, wearing his casual button-up shirt and underwear. Her long, pastel hair was spilled all around her head and a book was clutched in her hand, the title of The Human Brain: The Mysteries and Wonders written on the cover. Sasuke carefully slipped the book from her delicate fingers and marked the page she left off on, setting it on the nightstand while she shifted in her sleep and rolled to her back, allowing Sasuke to get a nice view of her chest. It was partly buttoned and the angle she was in made her breasts stick out and move with every slow breath she took.

Chuckling quietly, Sasuke crawled into the bed and sat beside her, gently touching her cheek with his thumb to feel the silky texture of her skin. She didn't stir and he bent his head down to kiss her exposed forehead.

"Sakura, baby, wake up," he said softly, brushing his knuckles against her cheekbone. He heard her exhale long, and he smirked again. "Baby, I'm home."

He knelt and pressed a soft kiss to her tired lips when she made a noise, and continued to kiss her mouth with such care as she stretched and whined to force herself away. He pulled away from her lips when her long eyelashes tickled him and moved to her jaw and neck, letting her fingers thread through his inky hair and pull him closer.

"Sss'sske-knnn…" she groaned and rubbed her eye with her free hand. "I thought you weren't coming home 'til the weekend..?"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead again before meeting her sleepy, yet sparkly emerald eyes. "The convention ended for me. They didn't need my help anymore, so I got the next flight home."

"How was Seoul?" she asked and linked fingers with his hand that was touching her hair. "You should have called me, I could have made something for you to eat when you got home. I know you don't like plane food."

"That's alright," he responded and kissed her knuckle. "I got a bite before I got on the plane and I'll be fine until morning. The flight was so annoying."

She grinned, and Sasuke's heart fluttered. "You always say that when you have to leave Japan, Sasuke-kun. Did you speak Korean there?"

"God no," Sasuke frowned and kissed Sakura's neck again. He heard her sigh and tangle her hands in his hair as he trailed the sensual kissed down to her collarbone as his own fingers fiddled with the buttons of the shirt she was wearing; he gently nipped the top of her breast and kissed it before resting his head to where he could hear her heartbeat thumping wantingly against his ear. "I missed you, baby," he whispered against her skin.

"I missed you too, Sasuke-kun. I wish you didn't have to leave on business trips so suddenly like that," she pouted and rested her head back on the mattress. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you something light?"

"Hn," he grunted. He could feel her smile against his hair when she buried her face into his hair. "I just want to get into bed with you in it this time. Then, tomorrow, I don't plan on letting you leave early for work in the morning."

He moved his head to see her sudden-flushed face, her eyes hopeful for the morning and nibbling her lip. "I'll call Tsunade-shishou before I make breakfast."

Sasuke smirked softly and kissed her mouth, slanting them to deepen it the way he's been itching for for the past few days being hidden in the city. Every night he would sit and wait he would think about his wife and how he wished he could kill his targets quicker so he could come home to this.

Being a hitman assassin, Sasuke would sometimes have to be gone days on-end for them, since their schedules would be messed and be no-shows to the areas Itachi and Fugaku assign to him. Sometimes he tells Sakura that Itachi, his 'partner', wants him to travel to other countries for board meetings and conventions but would actually be a couple hours away. He never hated his job, no, and he was an excel at it; being a killer for those who have debts on their lives, committed wrongdoings to the wrong people…

But this...being with his wife that he met by chance in France…

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and he nearly groaned at her shiver and sudden rub of her bare, beautiful leg against his back. He pinned her hands above her head and kept her down with his weight, all while she engaged in equal energy of pressing her chest hard against his and rolling her hips gently on his thigh. His hunger for long waited passion and touch from his wife was nearly making him drunk, and he pulled back in time before he would have caused both of them to be unable to wake up on time for work.

Her deep red cheeks and sleepy gaze entranced him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose before slipping out of bed to strip and slip on sweatpants. He pulled the covers back and gestured Sakura to crawl in as he grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, getting into his side and instantly pressing himself against Sakura's small frame, exhaling loudly through his nose as he buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair, kissing under her ear as she curled up to him and relaxed in his arms.

"Don't forget to shower in the morning, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered in a yawn before getting her head tucked under his chin and get a kiss ontop of her head. "You don't want Itachi-nii to tease you for looking like you got off a plane."

"As long as I shower with you tomorrow, I don't care," he sighed with a half smile before falling asleep in his bed. With his wife and his comfortable part of his life.

.

.

.

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Goddamn bedtime headcannons.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised on the first day I uploaded this, it got about ten Favorites o3o I wasn't expecting much, but thank you all so much for the support anyhow! :3 It means a lot to me, and I am glad you are all enjoying it.

Still getting problems with , such as italics and bolding, but I will come around to editing them on the site before publishing it. If not, that just means I'm a lazy noob.

Please enjoy, feel free to Review, Follow Favorite and you know all the deal, babehz c: It's fuzzbally time.

=xxx=

.

.

.

Pokerface

"Goodmorning, sir!" a young teenager yelled as he threw the newspaper to the front step of Sasuke's lawn. Landing perfectly his foot, Sasuke stood there in his sweatpants and bathrobe, morning tea at hand and the other in the pocket; inhaling the morning air and taking in the neighbors retrieving their own newspapers before waving to Sasuke in silent greeting and big smiles. He only nodded in response before bending down to pick up his and read the front line.

"'Kyoto's biggest mobster found murdered today'," Sasuke read outloud in a soft voice. He shook his head with a secretive smirk before sipping the rest of his tea and heading back to his house. Walking in the front door, Sasuke kicked off his slippers and heard Sakura's voice coming from the livingroom. Tossing the newspaper onto the hallway dresser, Sasuke listened to the conversation she was having on the house phone.

"Well, if you guys need me to come in I will get there by the afternoon," she said with an obvious smile in her voice. "No, Sasuke-kun came home last night and I wanted to spend some time with him until he needed to go back to the office. What? No! Karin, I will not go into-! Do you want me to come in looking for you, because I will and I will delete that file you are working on for the past week… You know I'm serious."

Still dressed in her panties and his shirt, Sakura turned around with the phone up to her ear and a pout on her lips. She saw him standing in the doorway and she instantly smiled cheekly, making him smirk with a raised brow with a suggestion. Her cheeks flushed pink as she flailed her free hand at him to go away, twisting again to keep his back to her. "Well, send it to my desk and I will take a look at it when I get there. Nooo, Sasuke-kun is not in the room."

Sasuke slauntered his way to her, keeping quiet in his footsteps as he slipped his hands onto her hips and brush his lips to her neck. He loved it when she jumped and squirmed in his hold while trying to maintain a serious composure on the phone. He kissed and bit her skin gently before sucking on the spot that connected her neck and shoulder. "Karin, I have to get going now - Oh, shut up, four-eyes! Do you really want me to ruin your life?"

Sasuke gently grasped her wrist and pulled the phone to him, where he could hear the redhead on the other line. "Goodmorning, Karin."

"Aww, hey Sasuke! So was Sakura-chan lying to me again, ne? How was your business trip to Korea?" she began blabbing. Despite seeing her numerous times since he had met his wife, Sasuke could still feel uncomfortable whenever she opened her big mouth.

"I need Sakura now," he said into the phone, hearing Karin snickering at his meaning, "so I will have to cut your call short. She'll be at the office in a little while."

"Don't make her too tired, okay!" she yelled before Sasuke hung up and dropped the phone onto the couch.

"Your sister talks too much, just like you," Sasuke grunted before burying his face into her neck, using his teeth to nibble under her jawbone as he growled softly.

"It runs in the family," Sakura sighed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She tangled her hand in his messy hair, gently pulling on his roots to make him growl more. Pulling away, Sakura placed her hands on his chest and touched noses with him. "What would you like for breakfast, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shower first," he grunted and yanked her closer to him, colliding their chests. "Breakfast later."

She started giggling when he tried to lift the baggy shirt up her back to pull over her head. "I suppose you could wash up first."

He nodded and bent his head to kiss her lips, but she slipped out of his grip and hurried to the stairs. He narrowed his eyes at her evilly and started walking towards her when she went up. She was smiling, and he grunted a laugh when she tried to be quick around the corner that lead to the bathroom. In his mind, Sasuke could think of over six ways to use his agility and skill to corner her; how he could tackle all her weakspots on a woman to turn her into a puddle of goo in his hands, but he wanted to play fair today.

This morning, when he woke up to her in his arms, he came to the realization that he wanted to take the day off or a week. He wanted to stay in bed and love his wife for hours until she wanted to do something else, which he would carry her back to bed later on anyway. When he kissed her head out of mere habit, she made a noise in her sleep and snuggled her cheek against his bare chest and he stood still for a long time, just listening to her breathe and her heartbeat pattering against him. He'd kiss her again when she started to wake up a while later, ontop of her hair, her forehead and her lips. She smiled against his mouth and he felt his whole heart explode in his chest when she laughed at his forwardness in the morning, calling him silly and hugging him.

Hearing her turn on the shower in the bathroom, Sasuke peeked around the doorway to see her starting to unbutton the shirt she was wearing while looking in the mirror. Her long hair in tangles and messy, she was humming a little bit of a song he knew she liked when she heard it on the radio. He walked behind her again and circled his arms around her and pressed his face into her neck. His hands worked quickly to gently push hers out of the way to finish the last two buttons and gently pull the shirt off her shoulders to fall to the tiled floor.

Sakura turned around pulled him down by the collar of his bathrobe to kiss him gently. He returned his willingly as her little hands untied his rope and undressed him while he hooked his fingers to her underwear and peeled them off.

Pulling back from the kiss, she smiled brightly at him and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. Both of his hands pressed against her cheeks and his thumbs gently brushed under her eyes. He could smell the steam coming from the shower and her scent, his lip twitching.

"I love you, baby," Sasuke said very quiet. It was too soft, too quiet that it was probably not loud enough for his wife to hear. He opened his dark eyes to see her still smiling and eyes sparkling up at him.

"I love you, too," she said sweetly, and at an average tone. She tilted her head a little bit and held one of his wrists with her ring hand, allowing Sasuke to see the thin silver band with tiny emeralds and a diamond in the center. Not once has he ever seen her not wear it when he proposed to her at a Christmas party hosted by her aunt and uncle. "Do you want to get in the shower now, Sasuke-kun?"

He only nodded and hid his face into her hair, wrapping his arms around her naked body and lifted her a few inches from the ground by her feet. He carried them both to the stall of the shower and opened the door and stepped in, gently pushing her against the wall of the shower. After setting her to her feet, Sasuke closed the door behind him and finally stood under the hot water.

Her fingers instantly tangled in his hair, wettening it and relaxing him quickly under the hot water and against her soft skin. He kept himself occupied by pressing his lips to her neck, tasting like her and water, the tips of his fingers gently touching the curves of her shoulders, her elbows and then parts of her torso as he suckled gently. He felt her shiver and her skin burning hotter under his touch and he smirked against her neck before kissing her cheek when she whined and nuzzled her face into his strong shoulder.

"The whole time I was gone," he mumbled into her ear over the sound of thundering rain of water pounding on the tiles of the shower, "I couldn't stop thinking of when I could come home."

Sakura snuggled her face into his neck where he could feel her smile. "You make it sound like your job is so dangerous, it's like you won't come home someday." She didn't notice his eyes opening blankly to stare at the wall with a burning gaze. He exhaled through his mouth and kissed her shoulder, making her giggle. "I suppose being a private businessman can be dangerous for your attention span, hm?"

"Yeah," he muttered, his fingertips trailing down her slick back and around her hip. He carefully tilted her chin to engage her into a soft, delicate kiss to distract her when his fingers slipped to the most sensitive part he knew about his wife; she gasped and let her head fall back against the wall as he stroked her gently, allowing him to nip her earlobe and press his chest against hers in a dominant, yet very careful to refuse her any escape.

"How hard is it to be gone when I keep thinking about things like this," he whispered seductively to her, parting her legs with his knee and create friction to get her shaking. "When I can't touch you, or hold you...it drives me crazy."

Sakura whimpered and buried her face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Her blunt, manicured nails digging into the flesh of his back as she panted desperately. "Sasuke-kun...oh God-! Oh!" she cried when his index and middle finger slipped inside her womanhood suddenly without warning. Her leg suddenly flipped over his hip as she grinded against his hand as hard as she could. She was boiling on the inside and, compared to the hot shower they were both taking, they both were melting slowly in a torture that was everything that only they could do to each other.

The trick, however, was actually letting the other one get release.

"Sasuke-kun," she grunted in slight annoyance, pushing his pelvis closer to her with her leg. She knew he was going to have red marks staining his back for a while, and she wasn't planning on letting off lightly with his obvious teasing.

"I want it slow, Sakura," he said lowly, enjoying her expressions and body jerks. "It's been too long and I want you and I to enjoy every minute of it."

=xxx=

"Did you charge your phone?"

"Aa."

"And you're absolutely sure you don't want me to make you a lunch or something," Sakura fixed her husband's tie as she went through the mental list in her head. "I know you get hungry whenever you see your friends snack while working. It's no trouble for me to make you something quick and-!"

Sasuke held her face with both hands, squishing her cheeks carefully to force her lips to pucker so he could kiss her for a long moment. She made a quiet noise at the sudden move but soon sighed and returned the kiss, slipping her hands up his shoulders.

When they parted, he smirked at her flushed cheeks and sparkly eyes. His thumb brushed her bottom lip when she pouted at him. "You cheat a lot, you know that?" she muttered under her breath. "When I'm trying to help you, you know…"

"You helped me out plenty earlier, Sakura," Sasuke purred softly, tucking a hand behind her ear. He watched her roll her eyes cutely. "I'll be home by seven, baby."

"Dinner will be ready for you then, Sasuke-kun," she smiled suddenly. She slipped the tie into his suit jacket, patting his chest to flatten it out. "There! All professional for today's work and it's only nine o'clock…about two hours late for me and you."

"I didn't hear you complaining in the shower, did I?"

Sakura playfully smacked him on his sleeve. "I'm not complaining about anything, Sasuke-kun," she giggled. "Now, get your ass to work before your brother calls you!"

"Aa," Sasuke nodded once before kissing her lips one more time by tilting her chin up with his finger. "I'll see you later."

.

.

.

Dancin' around the lies we told.

.

.

.

"Well, there's the little skipper now!"

The obvious noise of Sasuke's older brother invading the elevator caused him to frown deeply. Narrowing his eyes, he came face-to-face with Itachi, a taller man with long black hair and a face that spoke of youthful energy and serious business at the same time. Itachi was always a happy man and is always willing to do whatever it was to please the people he adored around him; only when he could get his baby brother to do it for him, whilst he could hang around the office a lot more. Standing in his good business suit, Itachi grinned brightly as he patted Sasuke's shoulders with much enthusiasm.

"How was it, buddy? How long did it take you to actually find him? I know I said it was in the red district, but I knew you could do it," Itachi snickered brightly while his little brother scowled darkly. "Ah, come on! Don't make the same face Dad does, okay?"

"It took almost a week, you asshole."

"Yeah, but you didn't take a week now, did you? You took care of it," Itachi smiled. He began to walk further into the floor, where cubicles and men in equal formed attire scattered around, talking, arguing and laughing as they went through files, papers and computer screens as any other day. "So, you went home last night. I was wondering what got Dad into a fit last night; he had to tell Mom that some annoying receptionist was billing him for late fees in the parking lot."

"Not my problem. I wanted to go home," Sasuke bit out with a roll of his eyes.

Itachi looked him over for a moment with a careful wave of his dark eyes. "And I assume Sakura gave you a welcome home this morning, hmm? I can see tiny scratches on your neck." Itachi gestured by a small tug of Sasuke's collar and tie to peek at the red marks on the back of his neck before he slapped his hand away. Itachi laughed. "I'm not judging, baby brother! I'm sure you would like some jobs that won't require more then twenty-four hours for the next week or so."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I wouldn't fuss about it," Fugaku grumbled as he passed both of his sons, his nose buried in a file with a red marker staining the white sheets of paper and photographs within it. He glanced up to Sasuke, raising a thick brow before snapping the file shut. "You basically cleared out a whole rack, my boy. Nearly the whole gang wiped out in a matter of three days."

"Aa…"

"Besides that, I have another one for you to get done by five," Fugaku began as he tossed the finished file to the elderly lady typing away on her keyboard. "If you were to come by two hours later, I would have given it to someone else and have your ass stuck in the office."

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza," Fugaku said as he went to another co-worker, who handed him a new file that was bare. Flipping it open, Fugaku peeled off a photograph of a gruffy-looking man with dark hair and deeply tanned skin. "He's been harboring and selling illegal weapons to enemy countries, supplying them with amo and tools that could lead thousands into their grave hourly. I want you to get him off quickly, like a fly on the wall, you understand? I can't have him doing business any longer that would get Japan in deep shit. If he dies, then the whole chain goes down with him."

"Where is he tonight?" Sasuke asked as he followed his father around, while Itachi lazily strolled behind both of them with a smile that would make him seem drunk.

"He's staying in the hotel downtown and has a private flight for him and his guards to take him to the border of China and Russia for a major deal with a mobster," Itachi answered with a simply snap of his fingers. "We've arranged a trick to have you be roomservice to deliver his dinner to him and his gang. He's a very private man, actually, and prefers to eat in his bedroom alone and has people deliver it to him personally."

"Easy enough," Sasuke mumbled. "Did you come up with that idea yourself, Nii-san?"

"Of course I did!" Itachi grinned.

Taking the file from Fugaku's fingers, Sasuke nodded once to his father and placed the photograph inside his suit jacket; reminding himself to burn the photo later before setting foot into the hotel Zabuza was residing in that night…

"This shouldn't take you any longer then hour - two at the most," Fugaku reminded his youngest son. "You should be done early enough to finish the job, get out and go home before you're late."

"Sakura knows I am never late for anything."

Fugaku smirked at him. "Anything to make the Mrs. Uchiha happy, hm?"

=xxx=

5.45 pm

Walking into the lobby of the extravagant hotel in downtown Tokyo, Sasuke heaved a sigh as he took in the overly bright lights of the expanse of pearly white flooring and golden chandeliers; men in gorgeous attire and women in diamonds and hairspray, Sasuke was dressed in a uniform given to him by the employees back at headquarters. A blue coat with red thread of the hotel's name over this breast pocket, pearly white pants and black dress shoes to blend in with the rest of the workers inside the building. The dark green rug that was embroidered with flowering designs didn't match with anything as Sasuke noted, and the stench of expensive perfume invading his nose was driving him nuts already.

"And I told him that I wouldn't want that ugly piece of furniture in the house," a voice of a snippy woman came around. "I don't care if his mother wants to live with us, I won't have her ugly stuff in my decor."

"How horrid that he wanted to put you through that," an obvious drunken man slurred with a giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued on with intentions in mind, without noticing the other body colliding with his. Items fell to the floor from a purse, scattering all over the ugly rug as a surprised gasp caught his attention; making him to look down and see a dark-auburn haired woman with heavy eye-makeup gripping her trench coat before falling to her knees.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she said in a slacked Japanese-accent. Reaching for her lipstick and compact, shoving them both into her sleek black purse. "I didn't look where I was going."

With some people turning their heads at the situation with a curious eye, Sasuke remembered his part in the act of assassination and knelt down and helped the woman pick up her remaining objects left scattered. Her wallet that was obviously lacking credit cards, loose change and photographs...condoms and a tightly wrapped leathered whip.

The woman noticed his staring at the contents and hesitantly reached for them and he instantly noticed the fishnet arm-sleeves peeking from her coat. "Sorry you had to see that, sir," he heard her whisper shyly, her powdered cheeks reddening. "I usually prefer to work as low as I possibly can."

Sasuke raised an uninterested brow. "Just private business...not well paid tonight?"

The woman swallowed with embarrassment and gave off a half-smile. "You could say he was easily entertained tonight. He practically fell to the floor to my attire and performance. He promise to call my boss for another session the next time he visits and will pay dou - What am I saying, I am so sure you don't care for this haughty talk. You're a simple worker."

Taking everything else back into her purse and clapping it shut by the silver clasp, the prostitute stood up quickly and Sasuke noticed her decorated stilettos and matching fishnet stockings. The heels gave her another two or three inches in height, and Sasuke inwardly cringed at the image of what could be underneath that trench coat.

"Anyway, I apologize for my lack of attention. My boss just wants me back asap, you know?" she giggled lowly, still upsetting herself with the whole deal, glancing around as other people went about their night. "It's nice to deal with people who have money. They don't care about hookers, or pimps lounging around with men with a thousand dollar watch on their hand."

Standing up, Sasuke nodded once and saluted his gloved hand to his slicked back hair, as practiced to be a staff bell-boy. "Have a good evening, ma'am."

The prostitute met his eyes for a second and nodded. "Yes. Thank you and have a good night!" Brushing her auburn hair past her shoulder, she said her farewell quickly before walking around him towards the exit.

Sasuke didn't bother to look back at her. He wasn't a kind to check out another woman, no matter what her profession was, simply because he is not easily attracted to other women. There was only one who had gotten his attention, for the very first second he looked at her…

Walking past the check-in desk, Sasuke rounded the corner and grabbed the silver carrier that was filled with serving trays and plates with bread ontop with fruit dices. He began to make his way to the elevator, clicking up and checking the label on the table that would match with his mental page of the room number where Zabuza and his bodyguards were hanging out before his flight. He was thankful that he already had a skeleton card given to him by his brother, since the man was well known for his attendance to hotels and bars all over Japan and other parts of Europe and Asia.

Riding up to the fifteenth floor alone, Sasuke checked by patting his pockets and chest for pocket guns, ammo and tiny knives he stored beforehand of getting dressed in bulletproof-vests and the uniform. He thought out his plan thoroughly and carefully: knocking on the door like any other employee and stroll in with the tray, once they closed the door behind them, he will easily slit their throats with his knife and proceed into Zabuza's room with the silenced gun and aim straight for his head. Simple and easy to escape from without suspicion.

Walking to the hotel room, Sasuke stopped at the assigned door and straightened his back, knocking on the door with the bones of his knuckles. "Room service!" he said in a loud voice, so that whoever was on the other side to hear him and open the door. Like he practiced, he held his hands behind his back, slipping the small knife to his pinky finger as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently…

And no one came.

Frowning deeper, Sasuke slipped out the card and ran it through the slit, opening the door for him with the TV playing in the background of the luxurious hotel room. Bringing out his gun instead, Sasuke stanced himself in a ready-posture and walked inside with silence. Looking around the corner of the entrance hallway, Sasuke witnessed the main room messed and trashed with food, shattered glasses and wine stains on the carpet. On the floor though, that took his surprise the most, was three muscular and well-armed men in black attire lying in twisted poses. Two were face-flat on the fuzzy carpet, one has an arm twisted at an odd angle and the other had a gun in their hand.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke exhaled as he looked to the bedroom door that was made of thick glass and blurred for privacy wide open with no forced entry. Sasuke ran into the room and found the body of Zabuza with his hands cuffed behind him; he had no shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned but not sagging, and lying on his side Sasuke could see that someone had twisted his neck.

Pocketing his gun, Sasuke ripped out his cellphone and dialed quickly. His eyes reading anger and confusion, he waited until his brother picked up. "Is this some kind of fucking joke to you?"

"What's up?" Itachi said lazily, the noise of the office in the background. "Did you get a hold of Zabuza already?"

"He and his goons were dead when I walked in!" Sasuke growled into the phone, ignoring Itachi's obnoxious gawk as he turned Zabuza's dead body over to see red welts on his back, though not serious, they were made from a leathered material. "I come in and I find him almost naked and with whip marks on his-!"

Sasuke stopped talking, the sudden flash of the prostitute's smokey eye make-up and red lips, how her long auburn hair flowed gently in her dark coat. Swallowing his shout, he shut his eyes tightly and spoke through his teeth. "Itachi. Get the clean-up crew out here; make sure they bring DNA equipment and bags."

"What happened, little brother? Should I-?"

Sasuke cut the call and growled darkly. He knew that she would have been gone from the scene by now, away from curious eyes and anyone who would walk in on the assassination be looking for her…

A couple blocks away, a woman in a black trench coat with auburn hair slipped into the back of a sleek, black car with tinted windows. Breathing out a satisfied sigh, she reached into her purse and delicately slipped out her compact mirror, flipping it open as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket. Wiping away the redness from her doll-like lips, the car lurched forward and began to take off into the busy road of downtown Tokyo. Grabbing another one, she removed her eye shadow to bring back the sparkles of her emerald eyes, hating how her most flirtatious feature was hidden behind dirty and dusty pallets of gray and blacks.

"You took care of that rather quickly," the driver, who wore a hat and collared dress-shirt spoke after a moment of silence and pulling down the private shield between the front and back. "Wha'dya have to do tonight?"

"BDSM actually," she responded with a seductive smirk. Reaching behind her reddish hair, she pulled out two pins and gracefully removed the wig, revealing pastel pink hair underneath neatly wrapped in a bun and hairnet. "The man was so easily aroused when he saw me with fishnets, it was ridiculous."

"You didn't run into anyone, did you?" the drive raised a brow. "I don't want to have to run anyone over, Sakura-chan…"

"Oh hush," Sakura cooed and leaned forward to pull a pinch of blond hair. "You worry too much, Naruto-nii; I'm a big girl, you know? If anyone posed as a trouble, I can handle it just as quickly." She snapped her fingers in emphasis.

Naruto did his usual big, goofy smile. "Well, where too, miss? I'll be sure to let Baa-chan know when I go pick up Hinata-chan and Karin-chan."

Sakura pulled out a duffle bag from under the seat she faced, unzipping it to take out her normal attire and shoes; then with boredom, she took off her trench-coat to reveal her lingerie of a leathered corset, strapless and matching leathered-spankies for bottoms that would draw attention to her fishnet legs and stiletto boots. "Home, please. I left dinner in the oven and it should be done in about fifteen minutes. I'm making Sasuke-kun's favorite tonight!"

She thrusted the curtain across to allow Naruto to roll his eyes with amusement. "And not a minute too soon, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

=xxx=

**AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- I've been watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith too much. What the hell, it's my favorite movie! **


End file.
